


In which they punch Adam in the face

by mizrahis



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Gen, In which Adam gets what he deserves.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrahis/pseuds/mizrahis
Summary: Joe and Langa do what needs to get done.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 217





	In which they punch Adam in the face

**Author's Note:**

> It's what I want to do.

“You should die.” Joe says as he punches Adam in the face, breaking that stupid mask. 

“Absolutely.” Langa says as he beats Adam over the head with his skateboard. 

Adam is no longer an issue. He is Dead. They go off to grab dinner with their respective boyfriends. Life is good.


End file.
